Gideon Gallant
by SaturnineSunshine
Summary: Interlocked o/s"Chuck hated her. He really did. How she could act so innocent and pure when she was the cause of waves of pleasure rushing through him. His sweet little vixen. How perfect she looked as she listened to the conversation just to torture him
1. Prologue

Word Count: 253

A/N: This was inspired by the o/s I did for **comewhatmay.x **who is also an awesome beta and liked this. So if you've read Who Art So Lovely, yes, this is the same character that is referenced in there. Chronoogically, that o/s is in the future, after this fic. This is one of those things that are interlocked o/s. There is no chronology to this so I won't be updating frequently at all. This is just the prologue and the first chapter will be updated within the day.

Disclaimer: Only the Gallant clan is of my own creation. Thanks again to **comewhatmay.x**.

* * *

His name was Gideon Gallant and Chuck Bass hated him. He hated that man as a natural instinct, not understanding truly why or how. But he hated him.

Gideon Gallant was thirty-eight years old.

_Two less than Jack._

Chuck didn't understand the thought that entered his mind the first time he saw him. Gideon was one of the most successful music producers in New York City. His empire rivaled Chuck's. For the time being, that was enough to hate him.

He still couldn't understand why he compared him to his uncle.

Chuck Bass hated everything about him. He hated his arrogant air. He hated his money, his wardrobe, and his smugness.

Unnecessary smugness that Chuck couldn't understand. Chuck was in real estate. Gideon was in music.

It was at a gathering of Manhattan's elite that Chuck realized his complete disdain for this man. This unadulterated hatred that made no sense. It was instinct. And just as she walked in, he understood it. Just like the way he couldn't force himself to look away from her or command his heart to stop beating, he loved her. And just like his body and soul refused to let her go, it also refused to tolerate this man.

And it all made sense.

Gideon Gallant was thirty-eight years old.

And Blair Waldorf let him wrap his arm around her waist and kiss her.


	2. Dinner

A/N: First o/s of the Gideon fic.

Summary: Chuck hated her. He really did. How she could act so innocent and pure when she was the cause of waves of pleasure rushing through him. His sweet little vixen. How perfect she looked as she listened to the conversation just to torture him.

Disclaimer: Only the Gallants are mine. Awesomely beta-ed by **comewhatmay.x.**

* * *

She should have known. She should have assumed. She shouldn't have been so stupid. She knew him better than anyone else and when his eyes were on her, she knew that nothing had changed. They were still the insatiable, aroused teenagers rolling around in the back of a limo.

To a degree. His demanding and accusing eyes were still the same and she knew that he hadn't changed. She hadn't changed either but he definitely hadn't. He still was the sort of person to keep tabs on her due to his insatiable jealousy.

She wasn't trying to make it a secret. Gideon was one of the most successful men in New York and as much as she knew how that would get under Chuck's skin, she didn't do it for him.

She did it for herself.

That was what made them different. In a thousand ways they were the same. They shared the same soul, the same heart, and the same breath. But there was one thing that separated the two of them. Blair cared about her image.

Chuck didn't.

Although Gideon was fifteen years her senior, he gave her security and entrance to events that even Chuck Bass didn't have access to. In their world, that mattered.

She cared about her image.

That was why when Chuck walked in with an eighteen-year old blonde skank on his arm, Blair knew that he didn't. And she knew exactly what he was up to because he was walking right up to her.

The dinner was supposed to be between Gideon and his daughter who had recently graduated from high school.

Apparently she brought a date.

Blair Waldorf could kill Chuck Bass.

And she would. That, she was sure of.

"Darling."

Blair watched Gideon embrace his daughter warmly before sending a scathing look in Chuck's smug direction.

Suffice to say, this wasn't the first time they had met.

"And..." Gideon said, looking at Chuck coolly. "Friend."

"No, Daddy," Gillian trilled. "Chuck's my date."

"Date?" Blair finally spoke. Chuck's eyes flickered to her at her own laugh and she felt her heart skip.

Bad heart. The exact thing she had to school it on not doing.

"What were you doing, Bass?" she asked. "Stalking elite prep schools since you've run through all the other females?"

"Is that any better than you?" Chuck asked. "Stalking the philanthropic galas?"

Blair raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, ready for her retort.

"Blair," Gillian piped up. "It is so great to see you again."

Gillian wrapped her arms around Blair in a hug that was far too friendly for her taste. She received it coldly, only touching in the socially appropriate manner.

She could kill Chuck for the quiet chuckle they both knew that only the two of them could hear.

At the girl's embrace, Blair felt the idol worship the daughter of her boyfriend felt for her and it was nauseating. She remembered that age when she would have done anything to get into the society. Kissing the feet of Maureen Van Der Bilt and becoming her bridesmaid.

It was pathetic.

Shouldn't a teenager hate the girl that was only five years her senior and dating her father? That seemed normal. But with Chuck's eyes boring holes into the side of her face, she knew. Her life would never be normal.

"Likewise," Blair answered without any enthusiasm.

She would smack that smug leer right off of Chuck's face.

"Gillian," Gideon cleared his throat as they both took their seats. "I wasn't aware that you were bringing a date."

"If you could call it that," Blair sneered.

"Pardon me," Chuck began articulately, "Blair, is it?"

Blair smiled pristinely at his game.

"What exactly is it that you're insinuating?"

"You've heard of me just as I've heard of you, Chuck Bass," Blair replied. "Though for different reasons. Everyone knows your reputation, especially the reputation of your hotels. Taking advantage of an eighteen-year old is low, even for you."

Chuck's eyes narrowed as Gideon leaned in to whisper secretively in Blair's ear. He noticed her discreet eye roll.

"My apologies," Blair relented through a tight smile. "It isn't like I know you or anything."

"No," he answered. "I don't suppose you do."

"Well then if you don't mind," Blair said, "as to me inquiring how the two of you met."

"Yes," Gideon finally spoke up. "Do tell about how the prominent heir of Bass Industries became acquainted with the daughter of a successful music producer."

"I suppose the same way you and Blair met," Chuck replied, hoping his voice was detached enough. But Blair was no longer even putting on her face of trying to pay attention. Instead, her eyes refused to leave his and he sat back in his chair, not even listening to the girl next to him.

"It wasn't like that, Daddy," Gillian replied. "We actually met at one of your parties. I think it was the day you introduced me to Blair."

Blair suddenly turned sharply back the conversation, all of the pieces clicking back into place.

"What a coincidence," Blair said. "That Chuck and you were to meet the same night that we all were in the same room."

"I guess it was just kismet," Chuck smirked. He watched in fascination as Blair's jaw clicked, knowing he was playing this the exact way was most beneficial.

"Darling," Gideon said easily, able to diffuse the situation as he slid his arm around Blair's waist. "Are you going to order?"

Chuck glared at the offensive gesture, speaking before he could even stop himself.

"Gin martini."

It was a reflex he hadn't meant to let slip out as Blair's foot made contact with his shin. He smiled easily through the pain, another reflex he was used to.

"I thought you didn't know each other," Gillian said innocently, taking Chuck's hand. He was aware of Blair's scathing glance and he knew it wasn't long before this all played out like he had calculated.

"Not very well, at least," Blair said coolly. Chuck found it the appropriate amount of time to release Gillian's hand without breaching social propriety.

"You seem to know her drink well enough," Gideon commented.

When he had first become aware of Gideon's existence as his newest rival, Chuck hadn't thought of it as much. Usually Blair's choice of suitors were thick and easily dispatched. He knew something was different this time. This time, this man had reached the success Chuck had, only in a different field. This time, this man had sharp eyes that took in every little movement and nuance.

This time, Chuck wasn't sure it would be that easy.

But if there was one thing that Chuck was sure of, it was that he would win. He always won. This was one thing that he could never afford to lose. She was Blair. And Blair was always the exception.

"We run in the same circles," Blair said breezily. "I could tell you that Chuck takes his scotch with a single ice cube but that doesn't mean anything. It is a customary drink."

Chuck wasn't sure if her remark was more incriminating or less. But in any case, he had to smirk because Blair remembered and he knew if he asked, she wouldn't know if Nate even drank beer.

"Then a scotch with a single ice cube," Gillian laughed at the waiter. Blair scowled, finding that the girl was beginning to really irritate her. Chuck's smirk was too smug, even for him and Blair crossed her ankles primly, listening to Gillian continue a tale that was of no consequence to her. Finding the strap of her heel with her toe of the opposite shoe, she slid her foot smoothly out of the heel leaning forward in her chair.

Chuck was looking intently at Gillian but she knew exactly what that expression was and she knew that he wasn't hearing a word she said because right then, his eyes darted right below her neck.

Now she was certain he wasn't listening to his apparent date.

Reaching across the floor with her foot, she slid it so it met his calf. She watched his reaction, only through his eyes as they snapped to her own. She cocked her head innocently, batting her eyelashes as her foot made its journey up his leg and past his upper thigh.

And farther.

He made no move to stop her, but she watched as his body contracted, his jaw clenching the way it usually did when he was attempting to delay gratification. He shifted farther away from Gillian, exhaling through clenched teeth.

Chuck hated her. He really did. How she could act so innocent and pure when she was the cause of waves of pleasure rushing through him. His sweet little vixen. How perfect she looked as she listened to the conversation just to torture him.

The way he deserved it.

He knew it. He brought a date. The sort of date he knew that she would abhor. But she hurt him first. She wouldn't let him near her. She constantly threw older men in his face and he hated her for it.

He quickly clasped his hand around her dainty ankle, holding her steadily in her lap. Blair prayed that her eyes didn't betray her surprise as Chuck caressed her exposed flesh. He was the one looking at her cockily now with his perfect facade and that perfect blonde at his side.

She flexed her foot in his lap and his body tightened again. His grip on her slackened and as easily as she had brought him to the edge, she took it all away as she strapped her heel back on. With pleasure, she heard Chuck let out a breath of disappointment at the loss of contact.

"Are you alright?" Gillian asked with concern.

"Fine," Chuck uttered succinctly, brushing her hands away.

"Actually if you don't mind," Blair said, standing fluidly, "I was going to go to the Ladies' Room."

"I'll come with you," Gillian offered excitedly.

"No need," Blair brushed her off before taking her leave. She could feel Chuck's eyes burning into her back the entire time.

She was reapplying her lipstick when she heard distinct male footsteps at the door. She screwed the cap back on, putting it into her clutch without even looking at him.

"Where's the attendant?" Blair asked casually as Chuck closed the door behind him.

"I paid him off."

"I would expect nothing less," Blair said dryly as she turned to face him. She noticed his apt fingers flick the lock shut as she looked on with disenchantment. "Move out of the way."

Chuck didn't even pretend to consider.

"No."

"Excuse me if I don't quite like dealing with your antics tonight, Bass," Blair said. "But while we're on the subject, how is Miss Jail Bait New York? As experienced as you've hoped?"

"You can't really be surprised that I retaliated," Chuck answered.

"This wasn't a personal attack," Blair said. "It's a relationship."

"I thought you were through the older man phase," Chuck said coldly.

"What can I say?" Blair asked. "Gideon just gets me."

She watched Chuck's face draw cold and she knew it was the one thing that would hit him where it hurt. On more than one occasion had Chuck crooned to her how meant for each other they were and how they knew no one else better. She shouldn't have said it.

And she knew that.

Chuck's hands were on her for the first time in months and she couldn't find it in herself to resist him.

She never could.

Her back hit the door of the stall and he locked that one too, hitching her leg over his hip.

"You're wrong," he growled into her ear. "Don't ever do that. Don't lie to me. Don't even try it."

Blair braced her heel against the wall as he thrust her skirt over her thighs.

"What gain would I have to lie to you?" Blair asked.

"To torture me," he replied easily.

"Watching you with her was torture enough," she breathed.

"Now you know how I feel."

"I always do," she promised.

"And why is that?" he asked. "Because we know each other better than anyone."

Blair leaned her head against the wall. "Yes."

"Say it."

"No one knows me better than you."

"There's my girl."

She bit into his clothed shoulder to muffle her scream, his body hard against hers. His eyes were screwed shut and she stroked his clenching jaw causing him to kiss her again.

"Does your little girl make you groan like I do?" Blair asked, not able to stop herself.

"No," he said shortly, unable to do anything but tell her the truth when she did the things she did to him. "I never touched her."

"Are you going to?" she tested.

"Never."

"Good boy."

His hand fisted in her hair and she suddenly thought of keys of pianos sounding as her heels hit it and garters being torn from her thighs as her body shuddered uncontrollably.

"I know you miss me."

She refused to look at him as she reapplied her lipstick.

"You're a good society girl," Chuck said. "You don't cheat. You don't sleep around."

"You're right."

"With anyone but me."

She refrained from giving him a scathing look. She knew she would be gone if she even tried.

"And that's what makes us different."

"This changes nothing," Blair said. "I'm with Gideon."

"Because he's rich?"

"You're rich," she reminded him.

"Because he doesn't need to struggle for approval," Chuck amended.

"Because it isn't complicated," Blair returned, finally looking at him.

"That why do you keep turning to me?"

"Because I'm a sinner," she answered honestly.

"We make a good match then," Chuck smirked, pulled her towards him, his arms around her waist.

"Not anymore," Blair said, pushing him away.

"What happens when I go out there and tell your precious boy about what we were doing in here?" Chuck asked.

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?" Chuck asked.

"No," Blair said confidently. "You won't."

"And why not?" Chuck demanded, hating how she called his bluffs easier now than she did when they were together.

"Because it would ruin my reputation," Blair said. "It would ruin me. And then I can never become my own person."

"Why would that matter?" Chuck asked, remembering a certain promise after a Saints and Sinners ball. God, he loved his sinner.

"It doesn't," Blair answered, turning towards the door. He stared after her as she unlocked it.

"Don't lie to me," Chuck said. "I can always tell."

"You can usually tell," Blair said.

"I remember," he responded. "The only lie I ever believed when you said you didn't love me anymore. But I've grown since then."

"And if I said it now?" Blair tried.

"I wouldn't believe you."

"Then I'll just say goodbye, Chuck."

"Not for long."

"You won't be coming back to the table," she said.

"No matter," he said. "I can always find some blonde floozy to hurt you with."

"And why would you do that?" Blair asked, starting to tire of this game.

"Because I love you."

Blair made sure the door closed behind her before she let even the smallest tear fall.

She still heard him through the barrier.

"This isn't over."

No.

No it most definitely wasn't.


End file.
